


Vision 20/20

by Estocilda



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estocilda/pseuds/Estocilda
Summary: Junmyeon sempre confundia Krystal, seu raciocínio rápido e peculiar dava inúmeras voltas na cabeça da garota. Mas no fim sempre mostrava que tinha uma visão perfeita, e isso a fazia amá-lo mais.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Sustal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Vision 20/20

― Ah, tem algo que eu quero contar. ― o garoto se aproximou mais no banco em que estavam. ― Tem um hentai que eu via, era uma boa história. 

Ele não notou a reação, os olhos arregalados de Krystal, a estranheza daquela situação, para Junmyeon era apenas normal. 

― Quando a garota gozava. ― parou um instante pensativo.― Ou era quando fazia o outro gozar, quando um dos dois acontecia. ― deu de ombros. ― Ela via o futuro, tinha um vislumbre do futuro dos dois, ela sempre terminava quando via no futuro a separação, e ela sempre via isso. Você não acha estranho? ― olhou para a garota, que estava um pouco vermelha.

― Você me contar isso é que é estranho! ― tentou formular uma frase. ― Isso é mesmo estranho. ― balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar o que tinha ouvido.

― Não isso Krystal, você não acha que é estranho ela terminar sempre? Não acha que existem várias linhas de uma mesma realidade, e que a cada escolha nossa seguimos para alcançar uma delas? ― se inclinou totalmente para a garota. ― Se você vê um pouco do futuro, é apenas um pouco e não ele todo. O que você faria se visse o dia da minha morte?

Antes de falar, Krystal o deu um tapa, e mais outro, e quis derrubá-lo daquele banco.

― Pare de falar essas coisas sobre morte, não quero imaginar a morte de ninguém, muito menos a sua. ― ele a abraçou, prendendo ali em seus braços.

― Também não é isso, eu gosto de você, e mesmo que eu visse o dia em que você deixasse de gostar de mim, eu ainda continuaria gostando de você. ― sentiu quando ela o abraçou de volta, e ficaram ali naquele banco, como se todas as realidades se resumisse aquele instante.


End file.
